Sourusutīrā: Book 1: Dawn Of A Whirlpool
by Uzumaki Xavier
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has become the Soul Stealer. Upon his travels with Jiraiya Naruto stumbles upon a clan heirloom, a legendary sword thought only to be a myth and nothing more. But, wielding this sword and having his clan Kekkei Genkai, will he be able to battle his battles with the threats both in and out of Konoha, Danzō and the Akatsuki. Will he change the Shinobi world. NO OP
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey there, you can call me X and this is the first installment of my fanfiction called 'Sourusutīrā' or 'Soul Stealer'. I hope you all enjoy it as I have put a lot of time into making most of the plot. I would like to get some negative remarks as it may or may not help me become a better author but who knows. I'll update whenever I can and as soon as I can because I don't like to keep people waiting for chapters because I don't like to wait for chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters belong to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Oc's.**

* * *

" _Success and Life is like a game, you play from level one and advance each year in order to achieve you ultimate goal, however, success and life can also end you before you start the game._

 _-Xavier Mitchell (Me)_

* * *

 **Sourusutīrā**

 **Chapter: 1**

* * *

 _ **{Border Of Fire Country and Wave Country}**_

Uzumaki Naruto calmly walked behind Jiraiya No Sannin. Jiraiya currently had a notepad in his hand and was scribbling on it as he let out perverted giggles. Their current location was on the borders of Hi No Kuni. They had left Konohagakure No Sato a week ago and were going to a place Naruto was both unfamiliar and unheard of.

Naruto groaned as they had yet to do any training since leaving Konoha. Jiraiya picked up on his groan and turned around to face him. He had found it strange that his apprentice hadn't complained for the week they had been traveling but shrugged it off. He turned back to his notepad and also sighed.

He placed it in his pocket and changed direction from the path they were walking into the forest. Naruto looked confused but shrugged and followed him. The forest was thick and one could barely see anything but Naruto, however, caught up with Jiraiya in a clearing and and in the clearing Jiraiya stood in the center.

"Come on Gaki," Jiraiya beckoned him over and Naruto began walking to him. "I realized that you haven't been complaining for training, so do tell, why is that? It doesn't seem like the Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya stated obviously wanting to know.

Naruto shrugged. "Tsunade-Bā-chan said that I have to be patient with you because all you do is peak on women." He said and Jiraiya sighed. He had had a feeling it had something to do with Tsunade though he hadn't been sure.

"Whatever," He grumbled and turned around. "It's getting late so we'll be spending the night here, 'Kay?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto shrugged again making Jiraiya nod his head and turn around.

He placed his scroll on the ground and pitched his tent while Naruto pitched his tent. By the time they were done it was dark out. So Jiraiya made a fire using a small Katon Jutsu and began frying some they had left over from their last night out in the stars.

As the fish fried Jiraiya turned to Naruto and cleared his throat. "Alright Gaki," Jiraiya said and Naruto looked up at him. "What have I taught you since we left Konoha a week ago?" Asked Jiraiya and Naruto glared at him.

"You haven't taught me anything!" He yelled as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the Gama Senni . "We've been walking for an entire week to a place I don't even know for reasons you wouldn't tell me and all I had to do in that time being was watching you spy in hot springs and lakes!"

Jiraiya chuckled and told him to sit back down. "I have taught you patience," Jirusakd and Naruto looked at him with a fierce gaze. "Did you know that it was me who told Tsunade to tell you to keep quiet about training?" He asked and Naruto sighed.

"You're lying," Naruto stated simply and Jiraiya's eyes widened. No one had ever caught him when he lied until now. "You have tells, when you lie you don't call Bā-chan 'Hime' and your left eye twitches twice then your right eye twitches once."

Jiraiya just sat there dumbfounded. "You picked up on those?" He asked and Naruto nodded. _This kid may as well be a genius like his father, but I can't be too sure just as yet…I know I'll test him._

"So Ero-Sennin," Naruto began and Jiraiya grew a tick-mark. "Can you tell me where we are going and when we're going to start my training to get back Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya shook his head at Naruto's happy-go-lucky attitude.

"What did I tell you about the Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked with a sigh and in return Naruto glared at him hotly.

"I told you that I am not giving up on finding him," Naruto stated determinately. "I made a promise to Sakura-chan and Sasuke was the only one who actually got me as both of us don't have parents." He said the last part softly.

Jiraiya shook his head again as he took a fish and gave Naruto. When Naruto accepted it Jiraiya sighed again. "Did you know you and the rest of your team are like the Densetsu No Sannin?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean," Jiraiya said as he took a stick and drew what seemed to be the faces of Tsunade, Orochimaru, himself and Squad Seven. "Like me, you was the dead last to your class, like Tsunade, your pink haired friend was the smartest girl in the class and like Orochimaru, the Uchiha was a genius who only wanted more power." Jiraiya finished with a pain smiled.

"That's not all," Naruto said as he pointed to the drawing of himself and the one of Jiraiya. "I'm trying to save my friend like you had tried, Sakura-chan wants to be a good medic Nin like Bā-chan and Sasuke-Teme think they're invincible."

Jiraiya chucked and gave him a nod as he was right. "Alright then Naruto, tomorrow morning will be our final day before we reach our destination, once there I will explain your training for the next three and a half years." Jiraiya said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Three and a half years!?" He shouted and Jiraiya had to cover his ears. "You told me we were going for _two_ and a half years!" He exclaimed and Jiraiya shrugged. "You even told Bā-chan it would only be two and a half years."

"I know what I told both you and Tsunade-Hime," Jiraiya said with a sigh as he gazed into the starry night. "Once two and whale years are over I will send her a message informing her of the changes," He said and then looked right back st Naruto. "Go and get some rest, I'm waking you up at four o'clock in the morning." He said and went into his tent. Naruto grumbled about 'perverted senseis' and 'bossy sages' and soon retreated into his tent, but not before muttering a few choice curse words.

* * *

 _ **{Following Day}**_

Like Jiraiya and promised, he woke Naruto up at four o'clock that morning and they had immediately set of towards there location. The sky was still dark and it made Naruto wonder if his friends back in Konoha were going through this. But he probably figured not.

His eyes were still closed as he trudged behind Jiraiya who seemed to be happy with the time of day for what reason Naruto knew not. He knew Jiraiya couldn't peak on women so early in the morning so it made him wonder and wonder.

"Hey Ero-Sennin," He called and once again Jiraiya got a tick mark. "What are you so happy about? You do realize it's quarter past four in the morning, right?" He asked and Jiraiya chuckled. He was about to complain again when the salty smell of sea water was inhaled making him cough and sputter.

"Now you should be a wake, ne?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto's glare only made him chuckle. "Now that you're full awake I will go through everything I plan to do and what I want you to stop doing." Jiraiya said the last part with an emphasis.

"First of all, give up on finding the Uchiha." Said Jiraiya and Naruto glared at him even harder. Naruto picked up his speed until he was walking next to Jiraiya and he turned to him angrily.

"You told me that already and I'm going to say the same thing I said to you when we were in the hospital," Naruto said and Jiraiya sighed with a shake of his head. "Sasuke may be a jerk with a lead pipe up his ass but he's still my friend and I made a promise to Sakura-chan!"

"Number two, give up on that Sakura girl." Jiraiya stated simply not even fazed by Naruto's words. This time, instead of glaring at his perverted sensei Naruto looked out into the sky. "And finally, become a good Shinobi!" Naruto stopped in his tracks as Jiraiya's words hit him hard.

"You don't think I'm a good Shinobi?" Naruto asked looking up at his sensei who sighed and continued walking.

"No I do not, you don't think before you talk and you always have to act on impulse when your life is in danger…and trust me when I say this kid, I'm speaking from past experiences." He said and walked faster.

Naruto looked down at his feet and slowly followed his sensei. He had a thinking expression on his face as if contemplating everything Jiraiya had just told him. He took twelve minutes before looking back at Jiraiya.

"Are you sure I should give up on Sasuke, back in Konoha, he was the only one who understood my pain…we shared a bond being the only orphans in our class." Naruto pointed out and Jiraiya sighed.

"Want to know a secret kid?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto looked up at him curiously. He nodded his head. "The Uchihas weren't killed because Itachi was a crazy person, truth be told, Itachi is one of my spies in the ordeals of the Akatsuki, the reason they were killed was because they were planning a coup d'état against Sarutobi-sensei, the mission was carded to Itachi Uchiha who couldn't come to terms with killing his own brother."

Naruto took it all in with wide eyes. "So the Sasuke's on a wild goose chase, of Itachi did it for Konoha I'm sure Sasuke would understand." Naruto pleaded but Jiraiya sighed and turned to face him.

"I am giving you two options," Jiraiya stayed fiercely. "It's either I don't train you and you go ahead and look for your duck butt 'friend' and go after the pink haired banshee OR you act like a Shinobi and take training from me to become Hokage and continue your parents' legacies."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean my parents' legacies?" He asked and Jiraiya rubbed the bridge of his nose then his temples. "Answer me for Kami's sake!" He yelled and Jiraiya turned back around.

"Everything will be explained when we reach our destination," Jiraiya said and began walking towards Nami. "So what's it gonna be? Are you going to become someone who follows the paths of others or someone who leads the path for his successors?"

Naruto took it into contemplation. _So it's either don't learn about my parents, get no training from a Sannin and get the chance to go after Sasuke-Teme or…learn about my parents and get training from a Sannin. Pfft, I may have been the dead last but I definitely ain't no idiot._ Naruto then smiled and gave Jiraiha the nice guy pose. "I've decided, when I'm older and can think straight I'll go after Sasuke-Teme, but for now, it's time to train and continue whatever it was that my parents didn't get to finish. Let's go Jiraiya-sensei!" He shouted as he ran ahead leaving the perverted hermit to chuckle and walk behind him.

Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the eccentric attitude of his Godson. His smile remained on his face as he wondered how Naruto would react to the news of his parents identity. It's like they said, you learn something new everyday but there was also saying, the truth hurts.

He knew Naruto would react in many different ways, happiness, shock and anger for what his parents did. But he had something ready should Naruto get angry and tap into the Kyūbi's Chakra.

He couldn't take his eyes of Naruto as he ran in front of him. But he knew that one day Naruto would become Hokage and get a level head and do what his parents couldn't. Maybe even finish the Rasengan or master the Kyūbi's Chakra. One way or another, he knew that Naruto would be a great Shinobi.

 _You're going to reach far one day, ne, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._

* * *

 **How was it? I hope you liked and see you next time.**


	2. New Beginnings

**Author Note: I'm back with chapter two and I hope you like this chapter and don't worry about the length, from chapter five and out it will be, maybe about four thousand words or less, maybe even more but hey, you never know. Ja Ne.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters belong to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Oc's.**

* * *

" _Be the change you want to see in the world."_

 _-Mahatma Gandhi._

* * *

 **Sourusutīrā**

 **Chapter: 2**

* * *

"What is that place?" Naruto asked as he looked around the island. They stood at the borders of Nami and saw that there were many whirlpools and small tidal waves all of the place which in turn made Jiraiya look a bit unsure.

"Well, I didn't think there would have been this many whirlpools, looks like it changes numbers every time I come here," He said with a long sigh. "Okay Naruto, this place is one you are going to take great interest in, understand?" He asked and Naruto shrugged.

"What if I find the place boring and just want to leave?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya sighed again. "What's with you and all of the sighing? It's like I annoy you or something. Tell me Sensei, do I annoy you? Do I? Do I?"

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and watched him seriously. "All games aside," Jiraiya began and Naruto deflated from being ignored. "This place is Uzushiogakure, the place where the Uzumakis hail, but it was destroyed during the Second Great Ninja War," He went on to explain as he began to walk onto the water be monitor Naruto to follow to which he did. "Your mother was an Uzumaki but your father wasn't, and before you ask I will explain everything once we reach."

As they wake me in the water and tried their best to avoid the whirlpools they couldn't get to close to the island. Jiraiya then remembered something Kushina had told him years ago and he shrugged thinking that he had nothing to lose.

"Hey Gaki," He called and Naruto watched up from a whirlpool and to Jiraiya. "I want you to pump some Chakra into the water, being an Uzumaki the whirlpools should stop, well, that's at least what your mother told me." He said looking around.

Before Naruto did what he was told he watched Jiraiya with raised eyebrows. "My mother didn't hate you or want to kill you for your perversions?" He asked and Jiraiya glared at him. "What!? I know if I was a girl I would hate you!" He shouted and Jiraiya chuckled.

"She hated me a lot, she didn't even want me to be your Godfather but your father persuaded her," He said with a perverted giggle in the end making Naruto raise both brows again. "I'll explain everything later, now do what I told you." He said and Naruto shrugged and pumped his Chakra.

It took some seconds but the result of Naruto's Chakra being lumped into the water was, magical of you will. They watched as they water parted leaving a trail in the middle of the ocean making Naruto widen his eyes.

"Did I do that?" He asked in shock and Jiraiya nodded his head. Jiraiya walked ahead in the path and Naruto followed close behind, a little afraid that the ocean could close back, it took him awhile but he voiced his concerns. "Won't the sea to back to how it was and drown us?"

Jiraiya remained silent for a minute then answered. "No," He said and then stopped making Naruto bounce into him. "What I am about to tell you is an 'S' rank secret, you can't tell anyone until Tsunade-Hime thinks it's safe for you to do so, do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes were wide by the level of seriousness in his senseis voice but he nodded. "I understand."

"I am going to speak so don't say anything till I'm don't," A nod. Jiraiya nodded his head as well and walked with Naruto not to far behind. "Thirteen years and five months ago the Kyūbi No Yōko attacked Konohagakure No Sato, but it wasn't just roaming around and then attacked, it was sealed into your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, during childbirth a man attacked your parents and extracted the Kyūbi from your mother giving her limited time until death if she didn't get medical treatment soon, but instead she chose to fight alongside her husband, your father, and in the end your father-" His eyes widened as he was cut off by Naruto finishing his sentence for him.

"The Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyūbi into me?" He asked as his face remained calm and he fooled Jiraiya. "Since I know your going to ask why don't I answer as I'm talking, I've had the assumption that he was my father since I found it about the Kyūbi." Naruto said and Jiraiya turned to face him.

"And you didn't boast?"

"Well, I wasn't a hundred percent sure and boasting would have just made me like the Uchiha," He stated and Jiraiya was impressed by his level headed-ness. He ruffled Naruto's hair. "Are you and Bā-chan my grandparents?" He asked suddenly and Jiraiya froze answering his question. "Let's just got to Uzushiogakure, I'd rather talk about this later…Ero-Sennin." He said and walked faster leaving Jiraiya to trail behind him.

 _Sonova Bitch! The Gaki's a genius! Tsunade-Hime's going to have a cow!_

* * *

 _ **{Uzushiogakure; Two Hours Later}**_

"TWO DAMNED HOURS TO WALK THAT LONG!" Naruto shouted as he and Jiraiya walked onto the beach. He was beyond pissed that it took them two hours to just walk from there to there.

"I told you already Gaki, it was a Genjutsu," Jiraiya said and Naruto sighed as Jiraiya did tell him that. "Alright, we'll take five minutes to catch our breath then we head to the tower in the center of Uzu." Jiraiya told him as he fell to the ground panting.

Naruto chuckled at his sensei. "You're getting old sensei, why don't you give me that scroll on your back along with your spy network and go in a home?" Naruto asked with a laugh and Jiraiya joined him for a while then turned serious.

"So Naruto, why did you do it?"

Naruto looked at him with a tilted head. "Do what?" He asked and Jiraiya glared at him.

"I'm talking about acting like an idiot in the academy!" He said and Naruto's eyes widened.

He looked down and shuffled his feet in the sandy beachside. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said and sat down in the sand with his held still facing the shore.

"Listen to me Naruto," Jiraiya said softly and Naruto looked up at him. "You come from a family of both geniuses in hard workers, you're using your genius to hide the fact that you're angry with your father and both me and Tsunade." Jiraiya said and Naruto glared at him.

"Wouldn't you be?" He asked and Jiraiya looked down.

"I know Tsunade and myself made a mistake by not taking care of you, after losing Dan, Nawaki and Minato Tsunade wanted nothing to do with Konoha, but you shouldn't blame her, the heart is a fragile thing and she lost her former lover, younger brother and her son," Jiraiya explained and Naruto began to tear up. "Listen to me when I say this, Tsunade was a genius in terms of Medical Ninjutsu and I was a hard worker and for your parents it was the other way around, and though you don't show it I know that you want to prove yourself to your peers and your grandparents." Jiraiya finished as he stood up only to fall back down. Catching his breath then losing it right after was not a good idea.

Naruto laughed a little at his grandfather's mishap and smiled softly. "I acted like that in the academy mainly for one reason," He began and Jiraiya paid him his full attention. "Our first test in the academy I had gotten full marks on a test beating both Sasuke Uchiha-the Uchiha clan genius-and Sakura Haruno-the academic prodigy if you will-and that night I was attacked by both Shinobi and villagers for shaming the oh-so 'Godly' Uchiha heir and Sakura." Naruto said sadly and Jiraiya clumped some sand in his hands and they slid out smoothly.

"I swear that you'll never go threw this again, anyway, let's go to the cave," Jiraiya said as he got up successfully this time and smiled as Naruto got up beside him and stretched. "We'll walk and talk."

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

"When we get to the cave we'll discuss training, right now I want to discuss your family tree," He said and Naruto turned to him. "During the Second Ninja War Dan had died, so, Tsunade came to me for comfort and it was then that Minato was conceived, I felt bad for taking advantage of her but she didn't care about that but the life that was growing inside of her," He smiled as he remembered that day. "We came up with the idea of her leaving Konoha because of her loses as for no one to try and kill Minato, so, when he was born she put him up for adoption, twelve years later I become his Jōnin sensei and take him on as an apprentice, he met Kushina and when you were five months and counting in your mother's stomach I named you," Jiraiya smiled at that memory as well. "I was eating ramen a day and I saw some Naruto in it and decided to name the protagonist of my first book Naruto, to cut a long story short, Minato read it and decided to name you Naruto." He took a deep breath and watched Naruto's smiling face which then turned to one of confusion.

"Is that why I like Naruto so much?" He asked and Jiraiya burst into laughter delete not having much air in his lungs.

"No," Jiraiya said. "Your name means maelstrom, a powerful whirlpool in a stream, river or the sea." Jiraiya explained and looked out into the sea behind him to sea a maelstrom as well.

"So my full a name means, a powerful whirlpool, whirlpool, wave and winds?" He asked and Jiraiya nodded. "You people are crazy." He muttered under his breath with a sweat drop but Jiraiya heard him and laughed.

"Do you want to meet your parents?" Jiraiya said suddenly and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "When Kushina was nine months pregnant they and me deliver scrolls here should they perish three night of your birth, in the scrolls is a Shadow clone of them that would last about six months, it's up to you by the way, if you want to hate them for the rest of your life it's up to you but I would rather you don't do that, your parents loved you," Jiraiya said then ruffled Naruto's spikey blonde hair which made said blonde grunt in irritation. "Minato did what he had to do to save the village, and he would rather you live with a burden than not live at all." Jiraiya finished as they arrived at a hole in the ground.

Jiraiya then took out two helmets that he had sealed in scrolls and gave Naruto one. Both of them and lights on it and he flipped his on and jumped into the hall leaving Naruto to look around Uzushiogakure.

There was nothing but rubble here and there along with some lakes and pieces of building scattered across the entire island. He heard a grunt at the bottom of the hole and wondered how deep it was.

Naruto was always a curious boy. Knowing he was mentally a led at a young age and so many things in the world the slightest of things intrigued him though he didn't show it when he was in Konoha or on part of Squad Seven. With a smile he jumped down in the hole just like his sensei…no, his Grandfather had.

 _From today on I will be the best I can be, I will become the Shinobi my parents wanted me to be, today, I become Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, today I start to be the change I want to see in the Shinobi world._

* * *

 **How was it!? Anyway, I hope you like it. Ja Ne.**


End file.
